Twisted Fate
by AnimeGoddessS
Summary: AU - Do you believe in destiny? And if you do, can one's destiny change if his'her fate is changed? In this story, a pair of strangers will go against rules and logic, and inevitably change fate, and perhaps, their destiny.


**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own any part of Inuyasha... Yet...

**

* * *

**

**Twisted Fate**

_Was it fate or mere coincidence that drove these two together? _

_A misadventure undoubtedly lies before them. _

_A prince of ancient grudge and a girl of power great _

_Whom stayed together to only form their own _

_Twisted fate._

* * *

Prologue 

The year is 3216 AC. Due to the depletion of the ozone layer, the Earth has gone through a massive global warming, melting the polar ice caps completely. The Earth was flooded, leaving little land left. This time was known as the Periode de L'eau. This was also known as the time of Merpeople, who were now able to abundantly reproduce and inhabit the seas due to the lack of humans remaining after the great flood.

With the massive amounts of water and lack of land, new oceans were formed, one being the Ocean of the Shikon no Tama located in the middle of North America.

The Ocean of Shikon no Tama was a relatively large ocean. But, it was divided into two provinces, the East Province and the West Province. Different royal families headed the two provinces; both held a great animosity towards the other, seeing as how both families wanted full control of the ocean. The two sides were constantly fighting, but neither side ever gained the upper hand. The west had great strength and power, but the east had great knowledge, strategy, and technology.

Because of this stalemate, both sides had come to realize that their only chance for victory was the legendary Shikon no Tama, the very one that the ocean was named for. It was well known that the holder of the Shikon no Tama would obtain unlimited power. But, no one knew what it was or where it could be found. No one that would tell that is…

Lord Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru Taisho were both seated in the highly decorated, golden thrones lined with red velvet-like material with Diamonds coating the ends. It was not very often that one would find these two brothers in the same room, much less calm. But, today was a bit different. They were welcoming a very special guest.

* * *

**Inuyasha Taisho:** Was a 17-year-old Merman who lived as the younger Taisho brother in the royal castle in the West Province. His older half-brother, Sesshoumaru, was the lord of the West, and his superior, though he hated to admit it.

He had long, gorgeous white hair that shone a light blue in the sun and contrasted beautifully with his fire red tail. His golden eyes were usually lit with the fire of anger, for Inuyasha was known to be a very hot-tempered merman. He was slightly tactless, but powerful. He was known throughout the West Province as the 'rebellious prince' or 'the bastard'. The later was a result of male jealousy.

All of the mermaid's fawned over Inuyasha's bad-boy persona and good looks. He was great for an adventure, and was also known to give a mermaid the best night of her life. The males couldn't stand Inuyasha. He was a total asshole, always acting better than them, as if he thought he was the best thing living in the world. Which, he thought he was. He'd challenge anyone to a fight, and always won. It disgusted the mermen and attracted the mermaids.

Inuyasha was free to do as he liked as long as it didn't directly go against Lord Sesshoumaru's rules. He had very few people who would look after him; this being the result of having no parents.

Inuyasha didn't remember much about his parents. He was the second son of the great Lord of the West Province. He never met his father though, considering that the great Lord Taisho was killed protecting him and his mother, Izayoi the night he was born.

Izayoi was a beautiful, kind merwoman who had married the Lord Taisho after his first wife died. During her pregnancy, an unexpected shark, known as Ryuukossei, attacked the castle. Lord Taisho went to battle the great shark and keep him away from Izayoi and the newborn baby. But, in doing so, he was given a fatal wound, and died soon after, never able to see his second son.

Inuyasha remembered that, as growing up, Sesshoumaru was always cold towards him. Inuyasha wasn't sure why, but he knew that Sesshoumaru hated him. So he hated him right back.

Age 4, Izayoi died of a fatal illness. Inuyasha was heart broken, but had no time for grief because, now that Izayoi had died, Sesshoumaru had gained title of the land, and Inuyasha was handed the responsibility of Prince, the position formerly held by Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha despised the responsibility of Prince.

As he got older, Inuyasha began to rebel: neglecting his duties, skipping out on meetings, disappearing for days on end. Whenever he was in the castle, he would argue and fight with Sesshoumaru. Usually, after these confrontations, Inuyasha would disappear once more.

Age 13, Inuyasha was introduced to Myouga. Myouga was a dark colored cleaner fish who was always looking to find food from Inuyasha whenever they met. He never missed a chance to clean Inuyasha's teeth. Myouga was Inuyasha's educator, so to say. He knew very much, but told little. He was also somewhat of a compulsive liar and a large coward. He never stayed with Inuyasha for very long because of Inuyasha's dangerous life style. But, he was there to give advice and help to Inuyasha when needed.

Age 14, Inuyasha happened past a small, beaten and battered up puffer fish. He was half buried beneath the sand, almost dead. Inuyasha rescued the fish and took him back to the castle with him. The fish's name was Shippo, a 7-year-old orphan. He took up residence at the castle and was Inuyasha's only friend, though they fought constantly.

Now, 17, Inuyasha is as rebellious, hardheaded, and full of it as always, constantly challenging Sesshoumaru to a fight, spending time with Shippo, and going out with mermaids all over the kingdom, but right now, he's stuck in another boring meeting with the East Province royalty and Sesshoumaru…

* * *

Sesshoumaru glanced at his watch (waterproof mind you). "They are late. How dare they make this Sesshoumaru wait,' he thought. He could hear Inuyasha move around restlessly in the chair beside his.

"Dammit! Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said, punching the side of his chair. "Why the hell am I here?!" He stayed silent for a moment before resting back into his seat, kicking his fin back and forth.

Sesshoumaru placed his hand in his head, messaging his temples while giving a mental sigh. Inuyasha was not going to behave for much longer.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Was the cold and frightening, but beautiful lord of the West Province. He was tall with long, silky silver hair and distant, ominous golden eyes that could bore straight through the target of his gaze. His silvery-white fin, with his pale skin and silver hair, gave off the impression that he was holy, an angel. The water around him seemed to glow with his presence and might.

All of the merpeople looked up to, and respected Lord Sesshoumaru. He was admired by many of the mermaids from afar, but no one would dare approach him for fear of him. His calm demeanor and frightening stare was enough to scare anyone away. Not only that, he was known to be cold-hearted and merciless, known to kill any one who dared to disobey him. But, the ones close to Sesshoumaru knew otherwise.

Sesshoumaru didn't remember his mother very well. He was young when she died, but he could remember that he loved her very much. He remembered the anger he felt towards his father for abandoning her for another merwoman. Not only that, a poor merwoman.

He could remember how sad he was when his mother was suffering from heart break, dying not long after she found out that his father was seeing another female. He could vaguely remember crying for days on end. When he recovered, he decided that nothing would make him ever cry again.

After his mother died, Sesshoumaru did not show emotions. Only those close to him knew what he was feeling, and only during certain circumstances. He did not smile, and he would not cry. Pain and happiness were void.

When he was 4, his father married Izayoi. Sesshoumaru felt nothing. It was around this time that he started fighting. He did not fight others, but practiced on rocks and other hard materials. Also, once his father remarried, he was given the responsibilities of the prince of the Western Province. He was loaded with tons of papers and was forced to attend meetings. Sesshoumaru didn't mind though. He studied everyone and everything at these meetings. Afterwards, he would research the topics discussed and read. He gained immense knowledge during these times, though no one recognized his brightness.

Age 5, Izayoi and his father, Lord Taisho, had a son: Lord Taisho's second son and Sesshoumru's half-brother. This was unforgivable to Sesshoumaru. Not only did his father marry a poor woman, he had a child with her. And then, he died protecting the wench and the baby. But, instead of taking his anger out on anyone, he devoted it all to the hatred of Inuyasha.

As the two boys grew older, Sesshoumaru would ignore the young boy. He would not listen to a word he said, and if forced to talk, he would put him down. Inuyasha was the personification of his father's lust for another woman, of his mother's death. Though, when with Sesshoumaru's harsh treatment, Inuyasha followed him around like a puppy. That was until Izayoi died.

Age 9, Izayoi died and Sesshoumaru became the Lord of the Western Province. With all this power and responsibility, Sesshoumaru shined. People began to recognize his strength and intelligence. Inuyasha became the Prince and started to rebel. Sesshoumaru saw this lack of work ethic and stupidity on Inuyasha's part weak. But, he was also a bit thankful, because now that brat was out of his hair.

When he was decreed Lord of the Western Province, he was told that he would need subordinates, but Sesshoumaru refused, killing a few of the mermen who opposed his decision. Though, after much thought, he figured that he would allow one to assist him in his reign. This annoying little creature that took the position was a small, green peacock lobster named Jaken.

Jaken had been a servant for the former Lord Taisho. He was educated and loyal to a fault. When he heard that Lord Sesshoumaru was allowing one subordinate, he jumped for the job. He was completely devoted to Lord Sesshoumaru, following him everywhere and tending to his every whim. He only lived for Lord Sesshoumaru's praise and approval.

Now, age 23, still accompanied by Jaken, and still the frightening, beautiful Lord, Sesshoumaru is wasting his time waiting for the Family of East Royalty.

* * *

"This is a load of bullshit Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha cried, leaving his chair to stand in front of the calm Lord.

"Hold your tongue you filthy dog! Do not speak to Lord Sesshoumaru in such a manner!" screamed the agitated lobster as he scurried to Lord Sesshoumaru's side.

Inuyasha reached down and grab the annoying feisty sea animal. "Now listen here asshole, don't tell me what I can or can't do! Or I'll beat you into a-" Inuyasha had already started to raise his fist to beat Jaken when Sesshoumaru caught his wrist. "Oh hell no!" Inuyasha growled, but was hushed by Sesshoumaru.

"They are here. Behave yourself." Sesshoumaru sat back down in his chair as Jaken hurried back to his place in the corner. Inuyasha flipped Sesshoumaru off before returning to his seat, slumping down with his arms crossed over his chest mumbling things about spoiled lobsters and an asshole. Jaken went to open his mouth to scold Inuyasha, but a loud knock resounded from the door, cutting him off.

Jaken hurried to open the door as Inuyasha grumbled and Sesshoumaru stood to greet his guests…

* * *

Well, there it was the PROLOGUE! First chappy should be out soon, but I am excited just getting this out! I hope you have enjoyed it, and remember, it only gets better from here! Review please! I am free for suggestions, comments, and questions!

* * *

A/N - Now, I figured that one cannot fully comprehend this story without knowing first the anatomy of a merperson. So, to further educate you if you wish, I shall explore/explain the merperson.

Merpeople are niether fish nor human. They are their own entity. They are mammals. Mammals that resemble fish and humans. They are warm-blooded. Because of this, the temperature of the water affects them, while it does not affect fish. They have hair, and the female species of the merpeople (mermaids) have mammary glands. All of these traits pertain to mammals, and not to fish.

Now, it could be argued that mammals do not have scales. Well, that can be argued. There are other organisms other than fish that have scales, such as lizards and some amphibians. Also, there is a chance that those scales are really designs that resemble scales, and aren't really scales at all!

Merpeople also have organs in their chest that operates as a lung/gill. It expands and contracts like a lung, yet it has the ability to extract oxygen from water, allowing merpeople to 'breath' underwater. This organ is also needed to operate the larnyx.

Merpeople's larnyx differs from the hunam larnyx. Human larnyx cannot operate underwater. This is because the pressure of water against the larnyx keeps the larnyx from vibrating, thus, not allowing humans to speak clearly underwater. The merperson's larnyx can function equally well in or out of the water. Thus, they can speak clearly above and under water.

The lenses of merpeople's eyes differ as well. Human's have trouble focusing under water, unlike merpeople who can see perfectly both above and under water.

Then you get into the merpeople's sexual organs. Since merpeople are mammals, they give live birth. The females have internal organs, just like a human, with a vagina slightly shorter than an average human's. There is also a wrap of fin-like, translucent skin called the 'skirt' which hides the opening. The common urogenital opening (the uretha merges with the vaginal canal near the opening) is located in front of the female's tail. The opening can stretch as much as a human's, allowing live child birth. Also, the female's have no clitoris, but another organ that performs the same function. In a female, an area in front, just at the base of the skirt, that is extremely sensitive which reproduces the same effect of a human clitoris.

Males have internal genitalia that only extends when used for sexual intercourse.Yano, like whales and dolphins, both of which are under sea mammals. During sexual excitement, the penis extends from the well-hidden skirt. The penis varies sizes depending on the male, much like humans. They like to prove they have a bigger penis by who can swim faster, lift heavier things (boulders and such I suppose), make louder noises, etc. Much like obnoxious men.

Thank you for your time and I hope you have learned something. Now you can look forward to the freaky sex scenes. ;)

--Info taken from The Anatomy of Merpeople by Jay Barron, Mermaid Anatomy bu Anonymous, and snipets from here and there-- Special thanks!!!


End file.
